Of storks and elflings
by Nuredhel
Summary: Oropher finds a wife for his son but Discovers to his horror that the elleth still believes elflings are delivered by the stork, and she is to marry his hot-blooded son? A disaster has to be avoided. Get ready for some hilarious and awkward/sexy moments. Humor/Family/Comfort/romance. Mature. sexual content/Language. Thranduil/OFC/Oropher/OMC. No slash, written just for fun.


Oropher finds a wife for his son but discovers that he probably has made a monumental blunder, a mismatch of epic proportions…

It was supposedly Mae West who once said that too much of a good thing is just wonderful. But sometimes too much of a thing that is wanted is not such a good thing at all. These days nobody really believes that babies are delivered by the stork but it isn't that long ago girls were supposed to be completely ignorant until the night of their wedding and their mother had the task of explaining what they could expect once placed within the marital bed. This glorification of innocence did lead to much trauma, lots of trouble and also some hilarious and yet tragic stories, like the one woman who did spend her entire wedding night on top of a closet in the belief that she had married some sadistic psychopath. And the woman who had to file for divorce since her husband never had managed to consummate the marriage, he hadn't known that women too have pubic hair and found it so revolting he couldn't touch her. Some old fairy tales from my country does mock this idolization and shows that one never should go too far seeking purity and innocence, well, this tale fell into my head a like a sack of bricks. After all, elves are ethereal, chaste, well behaved, in control of themselves and so on and so forth or what? All well and good but what if they take it a step too far?

This story is a bit mature in nature, it does contain strong language,( The F-word) sexual situations (although not too graphic I hope) and such and a bit of hilariousness too, I hope you will find this funny and not just smutty. Here you will find the most bizarre piece of sex education ever and a confessional letter with great repercussions. Enjoy!

Of storks and elflings

Oropher was staring down into his desk, his face a bit pale and his expression rather sheepish. "I am so sorry ion nin, I have made a terrible mistake, please forgive me."

Thranduil stared at his father with wide eyes, then he took two tentative steps backwards, still staring. "Who are you and what have you done to my father?"

Oropher had never done this before, openly admitted to him that he had made a blunder and absolutely not when it came to things for which he had worked hard and long. Oropher rolled his eyes and sighed, Thranduil was in some ways still a bit too youthful and brash and he had a peculiar sense of humor the king believed he had to have inherited from his mother's family. Yet his son did make him proud on a daily basis, he was just not good at showing just that. Oropher had never been one to show his emotions openly and he could often appear to be cold and reserved but he did love his son dearly and would do anything for him. "Thran, believe me, I am very sorry. "

Thranduil sat down, he had braided his long hair back and it made him look very young even though he was close to being two millennia old. "Then do explain this to me please, I don't understand anything. You have been forcing me to accept an arranged marriage and you have been working like a mad dwarf digging for Mithril to have it all arranged and now, hours before the wedding you claim to be sorry?!"

Oropher dropped into a chair and stared at his son, he was biting his teeth together so hard it hurt, how was he to solve this problem? Could he trust that Thranduil was mature enough to handle the problem in an orderly manner or would this end in disaster? Not only was his son hot tempered, he was hot blooded too and Oropher knew that he was far from being a virgin. He had probably had several lovers of both genders and had a bit of a reputation for being a bit too rough and impatient at times. Of course he never mentioned that he knew of this for his son but there was little concerning his son of which Oropher didn't know. "I am not so sure of how I am to explain this to you son, it is a bit…awkward"

Thranduil sighed and leaned back into the chair. "You have managed to get this organized, and you find it awkward? Why?"

Oropher rolled his eyes. He had pushed this through yes, used his influence and not a small amount of pressure and subtle tactics else known as bribery to get this marriage arranged. He was afraid that his son never would find a wife, he was too restless and too fond of his freedom and Oropher did understand but as a crown prince it was Thranduil's duty to produce an heir and hopefully more than one too. It was always nice to have a reserve. Times were getting increasingly violent and he feared that it would end with a war that very possibly could change everything. The family line needed to be secured.

He had remembered an old friend of his from his days at the court of Elu Thingol, a highly regarded scholar with an impeccable reputation and a good family background. He had a wife and several children and so Oropher had asked for the hand of one of their daughters on behalf of his son. At first his friend Failarion did refuse, believing that none of his house was neither worthy of such an honor nor capable of handling such responsibility but after a few decades of much luring and sweet talk he had agreed. His daughter Fanarille was his youngest and only a hundred and ten but old enough for marriage and well thought of among their kin. Oropher had of course sent his spies to gather information of the potential princess and the elves had returned with nothing but praise. The elleth was very sweet, beautiful like a spring dawn, polite, well behaved, she had a nice sense of humor, was an excellent cook, fond of children and she had absolutely no scandals of any sort clinging to her name. It did sound a bit too good to be true and Oropher had indeed discovered that yes, it was.

He had been eager to have the wedding done before winter made the paths impossible to use and since Fanarille and her family resided by the coast it was quite a journey. They had been delayed by heavy flooding for several days and therefore they had arrived just one day before the ceremony. It was impossible to postpone the whole thing so it would proceed as planned but by Eru did Oropher regret that they had decided a date that couldn't be moved. He had met his future daughter in law that very morning and the wedding was to take place that evening, in a few hours. Guests had arrived, the whole palace was buzzing with activity and he sighed and stared at his son. Thranduil was of course not happy with the arrangements, he had tried to oppose to the whole thing for years and Oropher had rarely raised his voice when talking to his son but when it came to this he had to, several times. And Thranduil had given in at last, too tired of his father's constant nagging to manage to fight on.

He was still not happy, far from it but he tried to pretend that he was, for the sake of their people. Oropher bit his lower lip, he stared at the desk again, his words did evade him, he didn't know how to explain this at all. He had never seen Fanarille before but he instantly found her to be both attractive and sweet, very well behaved and he was looking forward to having a daughter in law he was sure everybody would adore. She was well known for her charitable nature and sweetness towards everybody and she had a very open and trusting gaze that he did find rather endearing. It wasn't until he got the opportunity to speak to her a little just they two that alarm bells started ringing. He had asked her very politely how she felt about getting married to a prince and she had looked very grateful and thrilled, her sweet voice charmingly low and her eyes turned towards the floor. She had explained to him that she was looking forward to it very much and that she was sure that the Valar would bless them with many elflings. She had prayed to the Valar every day since she was told she was getting married to make sure that they would bring them both sons and daughters and Oropher had gotten a weird suspicion and asked her how she believed that the Valar brought the elflings to people. She had laughed at him a bit incredulously and answered that the stork brought the elflings, everybody knew that? Of course he was just teasing her? He had mumbled something affirmative sounding before he excused himself and almost ran to find her father. Fanarille's mother wasn't there, she was too frail to travel or at least that was what she herself believed and Failarion had come alone with his daughter and a few servants.

Oropher was sweating, this couldn't be true? She was a grown elleth by Eru! But she was still believing in the stork? And she was to marry his son in a few hours, his son with a reputation of having quite a strong sexual appetite and not the least endurance. This was a disaster waiting to happen. He found Failarion by some servants and grasped his old friends elbow and did lead him away from all others. "My friend, be honest with me, is your daughter at all prepared for marriage?"

Failarion lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean? She has been taught all that a good housewife should know if that is what you fear? She is a master at sewing and her cooking is excellent, second to none I am proud to say."

Oropher cringed, he lowered his voice. "That's not what I mean, what about her…marital duties?"

Failarion looked a bit puzzled, then he blushed. "Ah, I think my wife has prepared her for such delicate matters? Why? "

Oropher stared at the tip of his boots. "Uh, I just spoke to her and she believes that elflings are delivered by the stork!"

Failarion looked at the king with a blank stare, then he cursed, so badly Oropher held a hand over his ears just on pure reflex. "Oh Morgoth's crap. I was afraid of that."

Oropher shook his head discreetly. "What do you mean?"

Failarion sighed and sat down on a bench. "My wife comes from a very conservative family, they are in fact too darn pious. I had no idea that she had brought the girl up according to their insane beliefs."

Oropher looked a bit stunned. "You had no idea of this?"

Failarion shrugged. "How could I? Such things are never discussed between father and daughter, only between mother and daughter. I had the talk with my sons, my wife did the same with our daughters or so I thought. Fanarille is such a delicate young elleth and she is very innocent in many ways, I knew that Herenya did protect the girl a bit too much but not to such an extent."

Oropher felt how his ears burned and he was certain that he looked like a moron sitting there blushing like a youngster. "But her mother and you, you do….you know?"

Failarion got a strange expression on his face. "Ah yes, I have always thought that my wife was a bit cold if you catch my drift but now I start to understand that it is her family that caused it, not anything physical. She hasn't denied me anything but I have to nag a lot and she is never the one to initiate anything. Rather boring is the best word to describe her bed manners."

Oropher was blushing even harder. "And she has probably transferred those attitudes to her daughter, not good, not good at all. "

Failarion cringed. "There you said it, what are we to do? I know that you son is a hot blooded young ellon."

Oropher got up and made a sheepish grimace. "I will go and talk to him, right away. I have to warn him about this."

Failarion sighed. "Go ahead, and when I get back home I am going to spank my wife for not fulfilling her duty towards our dear child."

Oropher had asked the servants to find Thranduil and get him to his study and now he stared at his son once more. "It is awkward because of something I just learned about your betrothed."

Thranduil's eyes got narrow. "Spit it out, is she ugly? Does she snore? Has she been in bed with the entire servant staff?"

Oropher scoffed at the last statement. "No, if it only was so well, then we wouldn't have had this conversation for sure."

Thranduil frowned, he was getting both alarmed and curious. "Oh?"

Oropher was sweating. "You know, I have wanted to get you a wife who is honest and without any rumors tied to her reputation, a suitable princess, one pure and well raised."

He made a grimace. "It turns out I have done a too good job with that."

Thranduil crossed his legs at the knees, leaned back. He did enjoy watching his father squirm a little since it was a very rare sight indeed, but he was getting worried. "What?"

Oropher just took a deep breath. "Your future wife is most definitely a virgin Thran, in fact, I think she has no idea of what marriage really is."

Thranduil was blushing, violently, his eyes rather large. "Ah, do you mean that she…?"

Oropher nodded with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Yes, I bet she doesn't even know of the physical differences between male and female, and she believes that the stork comes with the elflings, the stork!"

Thranduil made a snorting sound. "Ada, she is a hundred and ten, how can she still believe in the stork? I believed in the stork until I was seven! I stopped when I saw two dogs fucking in the front yard"

Oropher rolled his eyes, that gave him quite a disturbing mental image he probably would be unable to rid himself of for the rest of that day, crap. "She has been over protected by her mother, I know that Failarion is a very busy ellon, he can be gone from home for months at a time and then return for just a few days so I don't blame him for not having noticed how his wife have raised the child, but by Eru, you will have to be very careful now Thran. One wrong move and you will be left with a wife that either hates you, are terrified of you or thinks you are mad!"

Thranduil moaned and hid his face behind his hands. "Aw Eru! Thank you so much Ada, gee, that was just the information I needed to make an otherwise perfect day even better."

Oropher scowled. "Thran, sarcasm doesn't suit you at all. This is serious"

Thranduil sighed and leaned forward, his eyes a bit sad and he was sneering a bit. "So how do I attack this problem ha? I did not expect that I would have to teach my own wife about sex!"

Oropher tried to think. "Right, ah, take it slowly, don't try to…ah…do the deed tonight. Give her a little information first, prepare her. Let her get used to you. There are some books in the library you can show her."

Thranduil grinned, a wicked grin. "The ones hid in a corner behind the maps? Those with a lot of pages that are stuck together?"

Oropher just scoffed. "So, I guess I can take it from that that you too have gotten familiar with those books son."

Thranduil just sent his father a wry grin. "Who hasn't? I even saw one of the counsellors down there a couple of years ago. He had a funny gait when he got back up from that cellar and I bet that he managed to make even more pages stick together."

Oropher felt a bit shocked, a counsellor? "Well, the thing is son, your future happiness is at stake here, don't startle her, see if you can manage to determine just how much she does know, then take it from there. I will get her a couple of very experienced chamber maids. They can certainly deliver some more knowledge to her, females do always chat away when they are together."

Thranduil smiled, a fake jolly smile. "Then chose Ireliel and Lehta, I don't think there is one single ellon here in the palace who hasn't spent some time between the thighs of those two with the exception of us of course."

Oropher wasn't so sure about his son, and those two ellith did have quite a reputation for being a bit promiscuous but that was perhaps not a bad thing in this case. They did most certainly have a very down to earth approach to it all and that was what they needed now. Someone with enough experience to be able to give the future princess the right amount of knowledge in the best possible way. "Right, I will get right to it. It is time you go and prepare son."

Thranduil made a grimace. "I am as ready as I'll ever be."

Oropher shook his head. "No you are not, you smell of horse and smoke and your hair looks like a crow's nest. Go bathe and change to the clothes the servants have prepared. And remember to smile, smile as if your life depended upon it."

Thranduil sent his father a rather stiff and unnatural smile that didn't reach his eyes at all. "Is that an order my king?"

Oropher nodded sternly. "It is son, don't disappoint me now."

Thranduil just shrugged and left the room and Oropher sat down, took off his crown and stared at it with narrow eyes. "Sometimes I strongly doubt that you are worth all the darn trouble"

He placed it on the desk and stared at the small table with wine bottles with a longing gaze, no, he couldn't get drunk, not yet. It was his son's wedding day damn it, he could make a fool out of himself later in the night but now yet. It would not look good at all if the king showed up drunk on such an occasion. He threw a glance at the portrait of his wife that hang above the mantelpiece. "Oh my sweet love, please, I would have given everything to have you here by my side now, you would have known what to do wouldn't you?"

He sighed deeply and got up. He too would have to prepare, after all, it was the grandest day of this year and he had to be the impeccable king, as majestic and strong as ever before.

Thranduil walked off to the baths, his temper not exactly calmed down by his father's confession and he was practically seething with frustration and resentment. Not only had his father managed to push him into getting married, but to an elleth who probably would pass out by the sight of a naked ellon? This was a nightmare, there had to be some way to get away from it. He could just say no? Nah, the would be a scandal of epic proportions and he did in fact feel a bit sorry for the poor elleth. Her parents had to have been really strict with her and not allowed her much of a life and it made him cringe on the inside thinking about what she had to have gone through. He went to the baths, there were guests there from far and near and he didn't want to put shame to his name by looking like a vagabond. He did bathe and then he got his personal servants to dry his hair and brush it until it shone before he got dressed. His father had chosen some rather nice clothes for him, a tunic in dark green with golden linings and dark grey velvety pants, boots and a robe of lighter green with embroideries made to look like branches and leaves. It did fit him well and made him look rather regal and the colors were chosen to remind everybody that their realm was a forest land and inhabited by forest elves.

He took a look in the mirror, he felt like a mannequin doll, but there was no way around it now. He got a circlet made from mithril with small malachite stones placed upon his head and he was ready, or as ready as he possibly could be. He sighed and straightened his back, put on a silly face that hopefully would convince everybody that he really felt happy about this. He stared at his reflection once more, it was the end. The end of his happy bachelor life, the fun he had had and the freedom of being unbound. He would miss it, he did have his honor and his principles and to elves cheating on their spouse is almost unthinkable. He was not exactly looking forward to a life married to an elleth who probably would shun his advances and see his carnal needs as something filthy and animalistic. He should be crying, not smiling.

The great hall of the palace was filled to the brim with elves, they all were filled with anticipation for this was the greatest event of that year and there would be a very grand party afterwards. They all waited eagerly to see the bride, they had been told that she was very pretty and if she one day became their queen they wanted to make sure that she felt both welcome and appreciated. Poor thing, so young and forced to travel so far away from home, it could not be easy on her at all. Thranduil waited by the entrance for his father and they entered the hall together. Oropher had chosen to wear blue for the occasion and he did look amazing. Many ellith did gasp at the sight of their ruler and his son and both walked up towards the altar without saying a word or looking away. Failarion were to follow his daughter up to her husband to be and now they all waited just for the bride. One of the spiritual leaders of the Silvan did speak a few words about the blessing that was marriage and Thranduil felt restless and a bit nervous too. He felt so many eyes upon him and thought that he probably looked like some prized horse groomed and tacked up for a show.

A musician started playing a very sweet song on the flute and the doors opened, heads turned and the atmosphere tensed up. Failarion wore a very nice robe in a color that reminded everybody of ripe peaches, the only problem was that it did make him look rather pale but perhaps he was. Fanarille looked amazing, Oropher had to admit that the maids had done an amazing job with her because nobody had seen a prettier bride within these halls ever. Her long dark golden hair had been carefully braided and some parts of it had been curled into ringlets and some hairpins with gems on them had been attached to the braids and made her sparkle. Her dress was made from velvet in a deep dark green color with delicate embroideries in gold and a thin veil of gold colored fabric covered the back of the skirt. She wore a necklace of emeralds and against her creamy skin it was stunning.

She walked beside her father with her head held high and she did look very happy. To her this was probably a wonderful day and one she had been looking forward to for a long time. Thranduil stared at her although he tried not to. He had heard that she was beautiful but they had withheld most of the truth. She was more than just beautiful, she was radiant. That heart shaped face with huge doe eyes and a sweet little nose was adorable and those pink kissable lips? He was suddenly more angry at her mother than ever before. If this had been an experienced elleth he would have been howling with joy for what a body. A waist narrow enough for his fingers to meet it he was to grasp around it and a chest that was generous to say the least. He bet she had the legs of a pure thoroughbred underneath that skirt and her rounded hips spoke of a very well-shaped ass as well. Damned, he could have been the luckiest ellon in all of Arda hadn't it been for the sad fact that she was such an ignorant person.

Fanarille giggled when she saw him, then she blushed a bit and her eyes turned towards the floor as if it was too much for her just to look at him. The musician stopped playing as soon as the bride and her father reached the altar and Oropher had to nudge Thranduil to remind him that he was to step forth and take his place beside her. He swallowed and stared at her out of the corner of his eye, she was really sweet and those eyes had a softness to them that was very comforting. This was no scheming cold hearted person out after a title and possibly a crown. The spiritual leader started a long and complicated prayer and then he called upon the Valar to bless this union and see that it was true. Thranduil felt like a nitwit standing there, he still had that sheepish expression on his face and he tried not to stare too much at her. She was not very tall and since he was and her dress cut a bit low he got a very nice view to the upper half of her breasts. He was glad he wore those long loose robes and a long tunic underneath them. Then Oropher came forth with their rings and Thranduil put hers on before she put his onto him with shaking hands. They spoke the vows and it felt rather surreal, almost like some sort of strange dream. The old Silvan raised his hands and proclaimed that they now were husband and wife from now and to the end of infinity and Thranduil barely managed to choke a groan, it would probably be a very long infinity indeed. He was allowed to kiss her now and everybody was staring with anticipation. She had probably been prepared for that for she didn't react when he bent forward and placed what had to be the most chaste kiss in his life upon those soft pink lips.

Fanarille giggled again and she stared around her with an expression of slight confusion, had she perhaps believed that something would change once she was married? She was naïve enough to have such beliefs. Oropher lifted an arm and everybody got up and cheered for the newly-weds and some even threw dried berries at them. Thranduil managed to keep his cools, he took her hand and they walked towards the hall where the feast was to be held. Fanarille blushed whenever she looked at him and her hand was shivering ever so slightly. They found their seats and Thranduil did throw some longing glances as the decanters of wine, he felt like getting drunk but knew that it would be a very bad idea. He hadn't even spoken to her yet and so he tried to engage in a conversation before the speeches and songs started and the food was being served. He asked her politely about her journey and he was stunned when he realized that she was nice to talk to. She had humor and she told of everything she had seen with an almost childlike enthusiasm and she made every small thing that had happened seem intriguing and dramatic. She did confess to be a great lover of horses and she had her own, a cream colored mare of which she was very fond. Thranduil too was fond of animals and they soon were so occupied discussing different breeds they almost didn't notice that Oropher hit his glass to get the attention of the guests.

Then they had the questionable honor of listening to speeches from both nobles, commoners and some servants too and Thranduil was rolling his eyes and she saw it and giggled with a conspiratorial glimpse within her eyes. "I brought some cotton, just in case, want some?"

She was just whispering and he frowned. "Cotton?!"

She giggled and hid her mouth behind her hand. "Aha, to block out all the boring talking."

He almost gasped, that was what an elfling would do, not an adult elleth. Either she was very immature indeed or she had a mischievous streak to her that he would find most welcome. He patted her hand knowingly. "Oh, I think I can endure without having cotton stuffed into my ears."

She giggled again and thankfully the speeches ended and food was being served. She did surprise him with a healthy appetite, some ellith were so afraid of putting on weight they hardly ate at all. No wonder she had such lovely curves, it made his mouth water just to watch them. Thranduil did refuse the wine that was offered and she only had one glass and she was blushing as she whispered to him that she never had tasted wine before, her mother had said that it would be inappropriate for her to drink any alcohol until she was married. Thranduil wondered if she had been allowed anything at all that even resembled joy. The food was delicious and the desserts even more so, it was obvious that Fanarille saw it all as a glorious new experience and she tasted and tried with the enthusiasm of a child. It was very sweet but also a bit disconcerting. Some came with gifts and Thranduil thanked for everything with the right amount of polite gratitude but she was almost hugging every one and her thanks were heartfelt and filled with joy. She even thanked one sindar noble who brought them the most ghastly thing Thranduil had ever seen, a stuffed out wolf that looked as if the taxidermist had smoked his socks before going to work. It was so nasty it would give an orc nightmares and she did praise the gift and claimed that such a stately thing would have to be placed somewhere for everybody to see. Thranduil started to believe that there were something seriously wrong with her eyesight, the wolf missed huge parts of its fur, the shape was wrong and its head was so malformed it would have made a warg look like a pedigree dog.

But before the evening was over everybody there were absolutely in love with their new princess and when the time came to dance Thranduil knew that his people at least liked his new wife and deemed her worthy of becoming their princess. She had learned to dance and that was almost stunning in itself but she did confess to only having danced with other ellith. The dances were different, some demanded that you changed partners rather often and she was dancing with almost every ellon there although only for a short time each. Thranduil was almost a bit relieved when she asked to be excused, her feet hurt and she was tired. The party had really gotten very jolly now and many were singing and drinking and Thranduil knew that this type of feast usually lasted until the morning.

Fanarille giggled. "Oh this was so much fun, I haven't danced that much ever before. It was a bit strange though."

Thranduil was sitting next to her and he did feel a bit tired too, having to put up a fake grin the whole day had made his face feel a bit stiff and his neck and shoulders were aching. He tilted his head. "What's strange?"

She giggled. "Some of the ellyn I danced with had put something hard into their pants, like a piece of wood or something, now what's the point in that? It has to be very uncomfortable, is it a local custom of some kind?"

Thranduil was glad he didn't have any wine or anything in his mouth there and then because he would have spit it all out in a fountain of fluids. He managed to choke a fit of desperate laughter and his face had to look absolutely ridiculous. "Ah, don't worry about that dear, I will explain that, later."

She looked a bit puzzled and he smiled and petted her hand again. "So, have you enjoyed the evening?"

She nodded with wide eyes. "Oh, yes, everybody is so nice and I am so happy. Mother always has told me that getting married is the very goal of every female. Now I can do my very best to make you happy."

He had to cringe. Oh yes, happy indeed. That was yet to be tested. "I am glad to hear that. Are you tired?"

She nodded. "Yes, my feet hurt. I have been so excited, I didn't sleep much last night."

Thranduil smiled. "Then shall we retire for the night? It is in fact getting late."

She smiled. "Yes, I will just bid my father a good night."

She got up and went over to Failarion who stood chatting with Oropher, both were rather drunk and very merry and Failarion hugged her and kissed her brow and she giggled and returned to Thranduil who just crossed his fingers. She had to know that they were to share rooms and bed from now on?

They walked through the halls and Fanarille was cheerfully telling him of her dreams and hopes for the future and she was if not naïve a bit uneducated. She really had no idea of what evil and darkness was, to her the world was like some huge beautiful garden and he felt so terribly sad on her behalf. Sooner or later she would have to wake up to face the realities. The rooms made for the crown prince and his household was grand and elegant and he hadn't used them before now. They were too big for one person and he didn't need that much space but now his things had been moved over and he saw that the few belongings she had brought with her had been put into place too. Normally there would be maids present to make the bride ready for bed and a lot of pomp and circumstance but Oropher had stopped that nonsense. The newly-weds were on their own and Thranduil was a bit glad for this fact. The bedroom was very cozy, not overly large but it had a very homely atmosphere. Everything was in beautifully carved pine wood and the hearth was lit so the room was warm and comfortable. Some candles and lamps were lit and did add to the atmosphere. It was a huge bed, it had a canopy of soft velvet fabric and it was probably very comfortable. Thranduil had never slept in it before and he sighed and tried to look calm and collected. Fanarille stared at the bed and the room and she looked very uncertain all of a sudden. "Ah, do we have only one bedroom?"

Thranduil tried not to roll his eyes. "Yes dear, here it is tradition."

She bit her lower lip. "But only one bed?"

He nodded. "Yes, husband and wife share a bed here in greenwood. Doesn't your parents share their bed?"

Fanarille frowned. "I don't know? I have never asked them?"

He was shocked. "Have you never been in your parent's bedroom?"

She shook her head violently. "No? I wasn't allowed to."

Thranduil swallowed. "But when you were little and something scared you, didn't you go to your mother for comfort? I did, I did often sleep in my parent's bed with them."

She looked at him as if he was a bit odd. "You did? I had nannies, they took care of me. Mother was far too busy to be bothered."

Thranduil bit his teeth together. Insensitive bitch, and such brought up elflings? Fanarille stared at the bed. "But…oh…is it really appropriate to sleep in the same bed?"

Her voice was thin and trembling and he tried to calm down and smile. "Yes, it is, it is not only appropriate but the way it is supposed to be. Husband and wife share everything you know."

She smiled again. "Oh yes, of course."

She looked a bit helpless and bit her lower lip. "There is nobody here to help me undress? I am not sure if I can ask you to do it? Is that decent?"

He sighed and managed to sound calm and comforting. He had to be the safe rock onto which she could cling on and he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It is, now that I am your husband I am allowed to do that, it is alright, believe me."

She looked a bit in doubt still but went over to the vanity and removed her necklace rings and bracelets. He went over and started removing the hairpins and the sight of that long slender neck made him want to bend down and lick the entire length of it up to her hairline and back down again. Her hair was very long and thick and silky and it smelled of roses and lavender and he breathed in the scent of her and knew that it would be hard to find any rest at all that night. It was so warm and soft against his hands as he slowly brushed it out and Fanarille closed her eyes in bliss and grinned. "You don't tickle when you brush me, the maids I had at home were afraid that they would hurt me and didn't use any force."

He knew what she spoke off, he too liked to have his hair brushed and long powerful strokes with the brush against his scalp always felt so good it almost made him fall asleep. They had that in common and he did stand there for a while just brushing her. Then she got back up and he untied the laces on the back of her dress and she blushed and let it slide off. She had a thin chemise underneath it but it didn't do anything to hide the fact that her body was absolutely toothsome. He suddenly had problems keeping focus and he swallowed before he managed to make his voice sound normal instead of being squeaky and shaking. "That door is the bathroom and privy. Do you need to use it?"

She shook her head and giggled again and he bowed his head. "Then I will change for the night in there."

She had already found the beautiful nightgown that had been laid out to her and smiled and he went into the bathroom and got rid of the circlet, his brooch and rings and then the clothes. He had been given a nightshirt and he cringed at the sight of it. A nightshirt. He had never worn one before and preferred sleeping just in his own skin but the sight of him naked would probably put her into a state of shock and so he had to just accept it until she got used to him. He did wait until he was entirely sure that she had gotten changed and then he left the bathroom and took a round extinguishing the lights. She was in bed already, and she looked like an angel but there was such confusion in her eyes and he started to pity her yet again. She stared at him and bit her lower lip, looked nervous. Perhaps someone had told her a bit about her marital duties after all? He had to tread very carefully now. He got into bed, slipped underneath the covers and sat there, feeling more or less like some moron. "You look rather nervous Fanarille? Is something wrong?"

He did make his voice as soft as if he was speaking to a child and she put her hand up in front of her mouth. "I..I…I heard one of my maidens say something I didn't understand before I left home."

He turned towards her and smiled. "You can tell me, we shall keep no secrets right?"

She sighed and her face was a bit red. "She said that ellyn are different from us ellith in more ways than just height and width and muscles. And she said that something would hurt on the wedding night but only the first time but she didn't say what?"

Thranduil tried to keep his face straight and he was pissed off at her mother once more. "Fanarille, is it ok with you that I call you Fana? You can call me Thran if you like."

She beamed all of a sudden. "Oh, that is alright…Thran."

He took a deep breath. "Fana, didn't your mother tell you anything about what it means to be married?"

She looked confused. "Yes? I should do my duties and be kind and obedient and I am ready to do that."

He rolled his eyes a bit. "Did she say anything about the type of duties?"

Fanarille nodded, proud of her good upraising. "Yes, I am to take care of your household, make sure that your guests are taken well care of, be a good hostess. Be supportive and kind and make sure that you never are in need of anything and of course raise your children to be good honest elves."

Thranduil just knew it, that goose of a mother had never even mentioned sex for her daughter at all. Fanarille made a grimace. "How long do you think we will have to wait until we have a baby?"

Thranduil pinched his own thigh in order to not burst into a fit of combined laughter and disbelief. "It usually takes at least one year."

Her expression turned to disappointment. "One year? I had hoped that the Valar would bless us faster than that. Must it take so long?"

Thranduil barely managed to contain his mirth. "Yes, it does. One year."

She sighed and pouted. "And I had hoped so much to have a beautiful little elfling to take care of right away. Perhaps the stork is busy and that's why it takes so long time?"

Thranduil was shaking with withheld laughter, he knew he shouldn't laugh at her but this was honestly the most bizarre conversation he ever had had. "Probably yes!"

His voice was shivering and she cocked her head and looked at him with confusion. "Is anything wrong? You sound so weird?"

He managed to smile. "I am almost yawning, I am tired."

She nodded. "Me too Thran, but the thing the maiden told me?"

Her voice was a bit nervous and her eyes told of a solid dose of fear. He took her hand and tried to come up with an answer that would calm her down for now. "Forget what she told you ok? Fana, there is nothing dangerous here now and I am not going to hurt you in any way. And yes, there is a difference between males and females but that we can discuss later. Now I need to sleep and so do you, it has been a very long night."

She nodded slowly and her eyes became a bit calmer. "Thran, do you like me?"

He had to admit that yes, he did like her. There was something sparkly and fresh about her personality and he had some hope that they in fact one day could have a good relationship. "Yes, I like you a lot Fana."

She giggled and pulled the covers up, got into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes and yawned. "That is great, I like you too Thranduil, you are so handsome. I bet the other ellith will be jealous of me, for having such a beautiful husband. I am sure the Valar will send some very beautiful babies to us."

He felt a strange feeling in his chest, something warm and fluttering and he smiled, a genuine smile. "I am sure they will Fana, sleep well dear."

She just yawned again and her eyes got distant as she drifted off into sleep. Thranduil remained awake for a while, wondering how he was to go forth with this. After a while of hard thinking he came to the conclusion that he would have to follow his father's advice and perhaps use some books and such.

He did wake up rather late in the morning, the servants had been ordered not to wake them up and he felt well rested and ready for the day but also a bit uncertain of what to do with Fana. They would have to spend as much time together as possible in the beginning, so he could win her affection and get to know her better. He turned over to see if she was awake, she wasn't. But she had kicked the covers off of her during the night and slept on her belly with her face buried in the pillows. The night gown had crept up and the most of her body was uncovered, he leaned over just by sheer instinct, eyes wide and mouth open. Her derriere was perfect, the skin so smooth and silky he wanted to kiss it and knead it and lick it and the shape was just as amazing as he had guessed that it was. Round and firm and just perfect and the way she lay with her legs a bit apart enabled him to see that which usually was hidden between her long elegant legs. The sight of her intimate area caused him to groan and double over, she was perfect there too. He could smell her, wanted to let his fingers slide along those soft nether lips and explore her, hear her sigh with pleasure and feel her writhe underneath his touch. He was burning, he couldn't help it. He turned around, got out of bed slowly so he wouldn't wake her up, then he got to the other side of the bed and slid the covers back over her not to embarrass her when she woke up and walked to the bathroom bent over with an aching groin and images in his mind he knew he wouldn't get rid of unless he found release rather quickly. .

He closed the door and hoisted the nightshirt up, leaned against the wall with one hand as his other hand clenched around his throbbing shaft and he gasped and moaned as he moved his hips and thrust into his grip. He grasped some hair oil and applied that to his hand and he felt his legs shiver and shake and he had to bite his lip so hard he felt the taste of blood to stop himself from being too loud. He fell down to his knees, seeing sparks and stars and then the spasms shot through him and he bit onto his sleeve to stifle his hoarse cry of release and pleasure. He spilled completely and stood there on his knees almost half passed out for several minutes before he regained his senses. The floor was slick with drops of his seed and he blushed and winced. He hadn't done that for years and he felt ashamed of himself for his lack of control but she just made him crazy. He found a towel and wiped off the stone floor and washed it with some soap to hide the smell and then he washed himself and hoped that this would enable him to think clearly for the rest of the day.

He got dressed and braided his hair and then he gently woke Fanarille up, she was blinking and looked confused but smiled when she saw him and she appeared to be in an excellent mood. Thranduil sat down on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to do today?"

She stretched and she was so lovely with that sleepy expression in her eyes and he could almost see her nipples through the thin gown. She was perfect there too, no surprise.

"I would like to see more of the area? If the weather is nice I don't like to stay indoors."

Thranduil smiled, that sounded like a good idea. A ride in the woods, after all he was a very skilled rider and wanted to see what she was capable of too. "We can do that, I can ask the stable master to prepare our horses and then we can get you familiarized with the parks and the woods."

She nodded eagerly. "Oh yes."

He got up. "Then I will go right away, you know the way to the dining hall? Breakfast will be waiting there."

Fanarille grinned and then she frowned. "I am not used to getting dressed alone?"

He smiled and petted her hand. "Father has assigned some maids to you, I will tell them that you are ready for the day."

She immediately beamed with joy again. "Oh, that is great, I really like to meet new people, I am sure I will love them."

She was so trusting, so warm hearted and he started to believe that maybe Oropher hadn't made such a blunder after all. He left the rooms and told the servants of their decision and this day was reserved for rest anyhow so there were no meetings or parties or anything on the schedule. He sat down and after a while Fanarille came walking followed by two maids who happened to be just the two he had suggested. They were already acting as though they had been friends for ever and he knew that these two had the common sense needed to prepare her for what was to come eventually.

Oropher and Failarion had also come to eat and Failarion hugged his daughter and asked if she had rested well and she grinned and her eyes were shining. "Oh yes, very well, Thran is so nice to me and isn't he handsome? And so caring, he brushed my hair and helped me and everything and it is odd but here it is normal for a husband and a wife to share one bed. I bet they don't have that many rooms to spare, nor beds."

Failarion looked a bit helpless and stared at Thranduil who discretely shook his head and mouthed a no. "I know sweet child, but do as people do here, after all, you are one of them now."

She grinned again, taking a bit of her bread. "I will ada, you will be so proud of me."

Failarion just swallowed, his eyes a bit shiny. "I already am daughter, I already am."

Thranduil turned to Oropher. "We will go for a ride in the woods if that is alright?"

Oropher just nodded. "By all means, go ahead. It is a lovely day and you should enjoy it."

Thranduil saw that many winked at them and hid wry grins and he felt his cheeks burn. Fanarille had put on a riding suit and she looked lovely in the deep blue color that mirrored that of her eyes. They finished eating and walked out into the courtyard and crossed it towards the stables and she stared at everything with wide eyed amazement and joy and he did notice that her curiosity and joy gave him too a new view upon things. He had gone so accustomed to everything he failed to notice anything in special. Now he did notice the nice ivy that climbed up the stable wall and the bluebells growing on the manure heap.

The stable master had received the message and their horses were saddled up and he was shocked to see that Fanarille's mare had a side saddle on it. It was something he only thought that the women of the secondborn used. The mare was a very lovely animal and he did praise it and that made Fanarille beam with pride. He helped her into the saddle before he mounted his own black stallion and then they rode out through the gates in a gallop.

She was a fearless rider and let the mare jump fallen trees and rocks without hesitation and he was very impressed by her. They talked about horses while they rode and she told him of the puppies her dog had gotten by the Valar when she was a child and the many times she had fallen off her horse when she was learning how to ride. He told her of his first pony, a very sly and cunning animal infamous for being able to open the stable doors and the many times it managed to sneak out and into the apple garden to gorge itself with apples and how the healers had to work overtime time and time again to save it from colic. Fanarille laughed and told of the time she had poured ink into her aunts tea so she went black toothed for an entire day without noticing it at all. They were slowly getting more comfortable with each other, sharing stories and just having fun and he discovered that she had the same weird sense of humor as he had. When they returned to the stables after a few hours their horses were sweaty and both were very relaxed and joked and laughed.

The stable hands came to take the horses and Thranduil stopped, he heard whinnying from the back garden and walked towards the sound just out of sheer curiosity. Fanarrille followed him closely and they rounded a corner and Thranduil blushed and immediately wanted to turn around and walk away because of her but she had already seen it. Oropher owned a very famous stallion and it was used only for breeding and now it was being bred to a very lovely dapple grey mare. The huge red horse danced around the mare whickering and neighing and the mare stood there with her tail lifted aside and signaled that she was ready. Fanarille looked confused, the stallion was getting ready and didn't hesitate, it mounted the mare and as soon as he was in place he started thrusting while grunting and groaning and the mare stood with her back legs a bit spread and her head lowered and grunted too. Fanarille turned to Thranduil, shock written all over her face. "What are those horses doing? Is that stallion hurting the poor mare?"

Thranduil felt himself blush like crazy. "Ah, well, no, he isn't hurting her, see? If he was she would kick him. "

She just gaped. "But what are they doing?!"

Thranduil bit his teeth together, right, honesty is always the best policy. "They are making a baby horse."

Fanarille gasped. "No? How? How can that create a baby horse?"

Thranduil was suffering, he felt as though he was speaking to a child and had to stare at the wall, the sight of the two trysting animals was a bit too disturbing to keep watching. "Fana, you see that…thing…the stallion has put into the mare? You may say that he is using it to plant a seed inside of the mare and it will grow in her and become a foal."

Fanarille stared with a blank expression for a while, then she did a facepalm. "Of course, how silly of me, you must think I am a moron right?"

Thranduil frowned, had she perhaps figured the whole mystery of procreation out on her own there and then? Could he hope that…? She giggled. "Of course horses has to do it like that, a stork cannot lift a foal, they are huge! You would need one of the great eagles to do that and they are too busy fighting orcs and such nasty things."

Thranduil felt the burning need to do a facepalm himself. "Ah, right, yes, no stork can lift a foal, you are right."

The horses were finished and the stallion slid down from the mare and whinnied triumphantly before he started attacking some grass and the stable hand took the mare and put her back into the stable. Fanarille tilted her head, her expression thoughtful. "It did make me feel a bit weird though, watching them I mean. Do you think they liked it?"

Thranduil felt a need to snigger but he didn't, he kept his face very neutral. "I am sure they did dear"

Fanarille still looked uncertain and he walked away from the stable area rather fast. He felt embarrassed but he had a hope that perhaps they could use this to their advantage later. Fanarille wanted to spend some time with her new maids before dinner to get to know them and Thranduil knew that Oropher had explained the problem to them. He did trust that they would make sure she didn't get too frightened of the things she had to learn. She did kiss his cheek before she ran off and he smiled and felt as though he perhaps was developing some sort of feelings for her after all.

The dinner was being served and Fanarille returned with her maids and she had changed out of the riding suit and into a pretty but rather simple green dress she managed to make look stunning simply by wearing it. She sat down next to Thranduil and grinned. "I really like my maids, they are so clever and know just what I should wear. Isn't that great?"

Thranduil smiled and dared to kiss her hand and she giggled and blushed. The cook served roast deer with lots of vegetables and Fanarille ate with quite an appetite. Thranduil bit his lower lip and caught the eyes of Ireliel who smirked and winked. "Ah Fana, remember yesterday? I told you there is a difference between male and female and that I would explain it later, we can talk about that after dinner if you like?"

Fanarille looked up and she smiled widely. "Of course, but why not now?"

Thranduil blushed slightly. "Ah, well, the thing is, I need some books to show you and I don't have them here. They are in the library. I will have them brought to my study, we can talk there and your maidens may join us."

Fanarille nodded with zeal and Thranduil saw that the two maidens nodded at him silently. They had understood their task in this. They finished the meal and Thranduil did politely say no to dessert since he already felt stuffed and the pudding was so sweet it would cause a sugar stroke if you took more than two mouthfuls of it. They walked to the study and Thranduil was beginning to feel very nervous. How was he to explain this? Fanarille was happily chatting along with Lehta about some dresses she had seen some noble women wear and she wanted to get something tailored that resembled them. The study was empty and dark and he lit some lights. The books lay on a table and he sat down in a couch and Fanarille sat down next to him, her eyes filled with anticipation and Thranduil stared at the room, desperately looking for inspiration. Then he saw it, upon the mantelpiece, a painting of a diving hawk and another one of an exotic animal with very long neck someone who had travelled far south had seen. Exotic indeed, he had an idea.

He smiled and saw that the two maids placed themselves in a corner, not close enough to be eavesdropping but close enough to hear if Fanarille called for them.

He took her hand and smiled gently. The truth is a dish that can be served in small portions and this was the first part of it. "Well, you know, you are in the forest realm now and here things are a bit different than out at the coast. For starters, the forest is very dense and so it is hard to see what's underneath the trees. It is just a green blanket and so the stork cannot see where to land. Therefore people here has to do it differently than people at the coast."

Fanarille gasped and her face looked very disappointed all of a sudden. "But how do people here get elflings? They do get elflings don't they? I want one so bad."

Thranduil stroked her hair gently and smiled. "Me too dear, so let me explain. This is where the difference between males and females comes into the equation."

He had found a book with anatomical drawings and took a deep breath. "You see, males here have something you females don't have, and with it we can do what you saw that stallion do to that mare."

Fanarille looked stunned. "You do? "

He opened the book and she stared at a drawing of a naked female and some sketches of the inner organs. "See here, ah, do you recognize this?"

She blushed and hid her face for a few seconds before she stared again. "Yes, I do"

She giggled and squirmed but there was a glimpse of fascination in her eyes. "What is that?"

She pointed at the drawing and Thranduil rolled his eyes, Ireliel came over and sat down too. "That is the womb my lady, and that is where the elfling will grow."

Fanarille turned her head towards Thranduil, her eyes wide open. "Just like the mare?"

He had to nod. "But how does it get out?!"

Ireliel smiled and took her hand, pointed at the drawing. "The same way it came in, through here. And I have to be honest with you my lady, that hurts a lot and it is very hard on an elleth and can be dangerous but it is worth it."

Fanarille was a bit pale but she nodded. "I don't care, I am not afraid, for I want a baby."

Ireliel smiled and her eyes did twinkle with a bit of mischief. "I am sure you do my lady and making the baby can be very fun indeed."

Fanarille frowned. "It can?"

The maid opened the book on a new page, it showed the male anatomy and Fanarille gasped and hid her mouth behind her hand again, her eyes huge. "That is so weird, what is that?!"

Ireliel tilted her head. "That is called a cock or a member and that's what the males use to plant that seed into the female."

She opened another page with a very realistic drawing of an erection and Fanarille just stared with eyes as huge as tea cups. "You see, when a male sees a female he likes it becomes very hard and then he can put it into the female where I showed you and that feels very good for both and then, if they are in luck, there will be a baby a year after."

Fanarille pouted. "So it still takes a whole year?"

Thranduil was shaking with both withheld laughter and embarrassment "Yes, no way around that."

Fanarille turned to Ireliel again. "It did look like the mare liked the thing the stallion did yes, and it made me feel a bit strange too, as if I liked seeing it somehow. Was that right?"

Ireliel nodded and smiled. "It shows that you are normal my lady, that you are old enough to have an elfling, that your body is ready for it."

Fanarille smiled widely. "Oh, that is great, I am glad. What do they call that thing they do?"

Thranduil had to turn around, his shoulders shaking in helpless mirth and tears swelling in his eyes. This was his most bizarre day ever!

Lehta came over too and she had another book in her hands. "It is called fucking and it is something you do with your husband or if you aren't married with someone you care for and are fond of, some do it just for fun though because it feels very good."

Fanarille frowned. "I am not so sure that I can believe that? How does that thing fit inside of an elleth, it looks so big on that drawing."

Letha nodded, her eyes very calm and Thranduil was suddenly very grateful for the help those two could offer. And they had come prepared, he stared with huge eyes as Lehta pulled a sock out of her pocket and then a sausage she had to have filched from the pantry. Ireliel smiled and took the sock. "That thing you see here on the drawing is very stretchy, it is like a pocket and so yes, that thing does fit inside even if it seems a bit big."

Lehta did put the sausage into the sock and moved it in and out and Thranduil had to turn around. When he thought things couldn't get any more weird… Ireliel smiled and Fanarille stared at the drawings with narrow eyes. "I think I understand. One of the maids back home said that something would hurt on the wedding night but Thran told me to not think about it?"

Thranduil did wince, owtch, how did he explain this? "Ah, I wanted you to learn about this first, before I explained just that."

Fanarille stared at him with a furrowed brow and Lehta smiled. "Thranduil was very nervous he would frighten you dear, now, let me explain that. "

She pointed at the drawing and started to explain about the facts of the first time and Fanarille was listening with eyes that got wider and wider. Thranduil was feeling a bit embarrassed but he did appreciate that the two ellith had started to engage in the conversation, he would have made a mess out of this. Ireliel had picked up another book and Thranduil did recognize it, it did show different positions in very graphic details and the illustrations were lifelike and very well made. He just sat there as the three ellith giggled and explained and he felt his ears burn and he had to fidget with his sleeve just to do something. Fanarille opened a page and squealed. "Oh, they are doing it just the way the horses did it?"

Ireliel nodded. "Yes, it is possible to do it like that."

Thranduil had images in his mind that made him squirm and he suddenly wished that he could be somewhere else. From weird and bizarre to downright uncomfortable. Fanarille opened another page and gasped. "What's that?!"

Lehta giggled. "That is something only the very experienced should try to do my lady, you have to learn how to walk before you can run."

Fanarille let out a sigh of relief. "That is good, for that looked very uncomfortable."

Ireliel smiled. "That is something that some like to do because they enjoy submitting to the will of others, or to dominate but not in a dangerous or mean way, it is like a game with rules and safe if both know those rules and obey them."

Lehta opened one of the other books, it was an illustration of someone kissing and Fanarille tilted her head. "I have seen people do that."

Thranduil squeaked. "Really? I thought the inhabitants of the coastal settlements never touched at all!"

He was of course being sarcastic but Fanarille didn't understand that. "Oh, I have seen people hug? And one time I even saw my uncle kiss my aunt. She did slap him afterwards though, I wonder why?"

Thranduil had to hide a wide grin. "Gee, so do I"

Ireliel showed Fanarille a new illustration, it was a couple laying in a bed and the ellon was kissing the elleth's neck with his hand down between her legs. Thranduil had to suffer through Ireliel's careful explanation of foreplay and petting and he only wished for an ice cold bath. Luckily he had put on some very loose clothes and still he was sweating and feeling very uncomfortable. He heard Fanarille gasp at yet another drawing. "Why is he having his head down between her legs?"

Ireliel explained and showed an illustration of an elleth returning the favor and Fanarille giggled and there was a glimpse of something almost mischievous in her eyes. "And the ellyn like that?"

Ireliel nodded. "Yes, very much, remember, that body part is extremely sensitive and it gives great pleasure to the ellon when it is being touched but remember one thing though, no teeth, that can be extremely painful."

Thranduil got up, he whimpered and shivered and was so aroused he had problems thinking. Lehta stared at him. "My prince, we will take it from here, just go and take care of yourself, I can see that you are suffering."

Fanarille stared at him with huge eyes. "Wait, does that mean that he is like that now?"

Thranduil bit his lower lip and groaned. "What do you think? Listening to that doesn't exactly cool me down!"

Fanarille grinned and then she took his hand. "Oh, I am getting curious, let me see!"

He just gaped and then he shook his head violently. "Not now, please!"

She pouted, looking very disappointed indeed. "Why not?"

Thranduil was starting to fear that Fanarille was turning from ignorant and shy to the absolute opposite. Maybe he would end up with a nymphomaniac wife? Not that the thought was at all bad or perhaps it was! Ireliel smiled her warm understanding grin. "This conversation has made him so ready he is close to losing control of himself and he needs to seek some satisfaction and a release."

Fanarille just stared with a blank expression. "Ha?"

Lehta giggled and explained about orgasms and Fanarille seemed fascinated. "So it feels very good and then it reaches a sort of climax that feels even better?"

Letha nodded. "Yes, for both the ellon and the ellith, but the ellon needs that to be able to release the fluid that carries the seeds that may become an elfling, it is called coming by some."

Fanarille nodded slowly, understanding starting to appear in her eyes. "I get it, so right now Thran really needs to get that good feeling right?"

Ireliel nodded. "Yes, such talk as we have shared right now can make males very aroused and the pictures we have been looking at even more so. And the ellyn doesn't really need a female to find release, they can touch themselves to create pleasure and so can the ellith too."

Fanarille got a weird expression on her fair face and her eyes told them that something suddenly made sense. Letha tilted her head. "What are you thinking about?"

Fanarille blushed like mad and hid her face in her hands. "Once, when I was a lot younger I came across one of the servant maidens back home in the garden, she looked so very strange and was moaning and she had her hands up under her skirts and when she saw me she almost screamed. And she told me that she had gotten a rash and needed to put ointment on it and that it was the reason she had her hands up there. But she was so red in the face and breathing funny too, I didn't understand but now I think I do. She was giving herself pleasure wasn't she?"

Thranduil was trying to do everything to control himself, by Morgoth's balls, she did place some very unwelcome images in his head. He was thinking of ice and cold water and even trying to count backwards from one hundred but it didn't work at all, his loins were on fire. Ireliel nodded. "She probably was yes."

Fanarille had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I understand, so if he touches himself now that will happen right?"

Lehta nodded and exchanged a quick glance with Ireliel. "Yes, most certainly!"

Fanarille got a very determined expression on her face. "I want to see, I really do. Please?"

Thranduil whimpered, his eyes flickering from the couch to the door and he wondered if they would call him a coward if he made a run for it. "Ah, I don't think that…"

Ireliel sniggered. "Shy all of a sudden? I don't remember you thus though. But go ahead, let her see. It will do wonders, believe me."

Thranduil whimpered, a part of him found the idea extremely tempting and arousing and another part of him were so embarrassed he wanted to hide. Fanarille stared at him, her eyes pleading and she was blushing a bit and he did notice that her breathing was a bit fast. Was she aroused too? She had to be! He swallowed hard. "Alright, alright, but not here! Let's get back to our room!"

Fanarille got back up onto her feet and she looked very eager. "Yes, let's go, I want to learn more!"

Ireliel and Lehta winked at him. "Go ahead, have fun. I am sure you will hear the pitter patter of tiny feet rather fast."

Ireliel's voice was a bit dry and Thranduil only had time to throw the two a sheepish and yet in a way grateful glance before Fanarille grasped him by his braid and pulled him with her out of the room. He yelped and tried to yank himself free but she had a firm grip and was almost running. So the guards outside of the doors to the royal wing of the palace had the peculiar pleasure of seeing the new crown princess dragging their crown prince past them while he whimpered and groaned and had a very stiff gait.

Ireliel and Lehta looked at each other and sniggered loudly before they did a high five. "Mission accomplished!"

They had suspected that the young princess was just as hot blooded as their prince but she had not been awakened or made aware of the pleasures of the flesh but now she knew and since she had no negative experiences she would probably become absolutely voracious and insatiable for a while. But Thranduil should be able to cope with that, after all, he was young and strong and healthy.

Fanarille dragged him in through the doors and then she bolted them and turned around, curiosity burning in her gaze. "Show me, please?"

He took a deep breath. "Alright but I am warning you, you might find this a bit weird or disturbing, or even disgusting."

Fanarille shook her head. "I don't think so, it is all about feeling good right so how can it be disgusting then?"

Thranduil tilted his head in shock, she was actually rather smart! She had some maturity after all, it had just been held back by that idiot of a mother. "Well, some think it is a bit messy."

She shook her head. "I bet I won't."

She sat down on the bed and petted the covers. "Here, on the bed."

Thranduil took a deep breath. Right, if he played his cards right she wouldn't see another sunset as a virgin and she wouldn't want to either. He nodded. "It is best if I get my clothes off, if that is alright with you?"

She nodded with zeal and her eyes were shining. "Let me help you, oh I am so curious, I have never seen a naked ellon before!"

She giggled and started pulling his garments off so fast she almost ripped the buttons out of them and he had to grasp her hands and stop her physically. "Whoa, easy there, this is a slow journey, not a full head on attack!"

She giggled and he leaned down and kissed her, not a chaste kiss this time but a real one and she gasped and then she answered it, almost desperately. He did let his tongue meet hers and she whimpered and put her arms around his neck. By Eru's mercy, she was really getting eager. Thranduil took a chance, he started undressing her too and she didn't mind it at all, he kissed her neck, licked and nibbled at it and she was breathing hard and her hands were fisting his hair. "Oooh, oh yes, I feel so warm, and it feels so good."

He was panting too now. "That's great dear."

He got his boots off and reached down to pull off his socks, he pulled her chemise down on his way back up and let his mouth pay homage to her very nice bosom, Fanarille squealed and then she groaned and threw her head back in absolute submission to her newly awakened instincts and needs. He opened his belt and let his pants and undies fall and she took a step back and stared at him with huge eyes, her mouth was an o and she shuddered ever so slightly. "Oh Eru, that is…big."

He took her hand, he had to be very careful now, so he didn't ruin everything. "Does it scare you?"

She shook her head and then she got that curious expression back and before he knew it she touched him, a very light and gentle touch with the tips of her fingers but it made him gasp and groan and she giggled. "Does it feel that good?"

He nodded, barely able to stand on his feet. "Yes!"

It sounded more like a croak than a word and she did touch him again and she gasped when it twitched in her grip and he yelped and had to remove her hand. "Not more, you'll have me undone right here and now."

He bent down and kissed her breasts again, she squirmed against him and he lifted her up, put her down on the middle of the bed before he started kissing and licking and caressing every inch of her. Fanarille was staring at him with eyes that were glassy with lust and she made some mewling sounds that had to be the most sexy noises he had ever heard. She let her hands slide through his hair. "You are so beautiful, I am the luckiest elleth alive to have you. "

Her words did make him a bit proud and he grinned and kissed her with passion. "And I am a blessed ellon to have you."

He knew the words were true the moment he said them, his father hadn't made a mistake at all. He found his way downwards and she squealed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, like in that picture, please"

She had no inhibitions at all, she was pushing her hips up against him and he heard her gasping and moaning his name and before long she shuddered and arched off the bed, her fingers entangled in his hair and he felt the spasms that rushed through her. He lifted his head and stared at her face, it was contorted with pleasure and he had never seen anything that wonderful. He crawled back up, covered her with his body and kissed her and she felt the taste of herself on his lips and seemed to become almost frenetic with need. "Please, do it, do it now, I want you, I want you in me, oh Eru, fuck me Thran!"

He was more than ready to oblige but tried to calm down just a little, he took her hands with his own and stared down at her flushed face. She was really almost desperate with lust and he realized how lucky he had been, she had been ignorant yes but that also meant that she hadn't heard all those terrible stories meant to frighten the young to stop them from having sex too early and he could shape her to become his perfect partner easily. Yes, he would still have preferred that she had been experienced so he didn't have to hurt her in any way but this was at least second best. "Are you sure Fana? This will hurt you, and I am not sure how much. It differs from person to person."

She nodded. "I have never been more sure about anything Thran, do it now!"

He kissed her and she answered it hungrily. "Then relax, look at me, don't think about anything except those good feelings."

She smiled and gasped as she felt him finding his way, her eyes widened and he hesitated for a second, she threw her arms around him and he placed his cheek towards hers, whispered to her. "And now Fana, the virgin dies"

He did one hard thrust and felt her barrier give way and he heard her gasp and then she whimpered with pain and he felt so darn guilty but there was no way back now, he felt her warmth embrace him and it felt so good he almost couldn't restrain himself from thrusting like crazy, desperately seeking his own release. There were tears in her eyes but she smiled and he kissed her gently, had a strange feeling of belonging. "It is done, it will never hurt like that again."

She smiled and let her fingers caress his face, he lifted himself onto his elbows so she didn't have to be bothered with his full body weight and watched her blink the tears away, she had a thoughtful expression on her face again and then she smiled slowly. "It doesn't feel that bad at all now, it feels kind of good."

He felt her relax and then he started moving slowly, she gasped and closed her eyes and then she started meeting his thrusts, her mouth open and expression one of disbelief and joy. "Oh yes, it feels so good, oh don't stop. "

He panted and rolled his eyes, it felt better than it ever had. "I am not planning to no, oh meleth."

She was lifting her long legs and locked them around him and sweat make her skin shimmer, it was the most erotic thing he had seen in a very long time.

Oropher was passing by the rooms Thranduil had gotten when he thought he heard something, he stopped a bit puzzled. He saw that nobody else was there so he sneaked up to the door and put his ear against it, he went beet red instantly. There was no doubt about what kind of activities his son and his new wife were engaged in. "Ahh, do it faster, oh yes I am almost there!"

There was a sound of a headboard banging against the wall in a very vigorous rhythm. "Yes, oh Fana you are so…hnnnn…tight! I am coming soon too! Aiii Fana!"

Oropher backed away from the door and he had started to grin. With Eru's blessings he would be a grandfather before long, this hadn't turned into a mess after all. He heard Fana scream as if she was being murdered and then he heard his son roar like a rutting buck. No doubt that this would be a very happy and very fertile marriage if the Valar blessed them.

It didn't take long before the new couple developed a reputation for being very loud. Thranduil didn't mind at all that Fanarille was a screamer and he was overjoyed by her zeal and curiosity. The only downside was that he was getting very tired for she was insatiable and wanted to do it so often he had problems believing it. She would have stayed in bed constantly if he hadn't told her that they had all the time in the world for these new pleasures. She was so sweet and so responsive to his wishes and to her own too and he knew before many days had passed that yes, he loved her. And she was head over heels in love with him and she was absolutely radiant with happiness. Everybody saw it and it made the whole palace seem like a more loving and jolly place. The gods would certainly look down at such a happy couple with benevolent eyes and bless the entire realm.

A month later Fanarille's mother received a letter from her daughter and she did read it in the gardens. Failarion had left Greenwood two days after the wedding and he had returned to his home a week earlier and he saw his wife getting pale while reading, then she fell like she had been shot, knocked out cold with shock. Failarion went over and took the letter and saw his daughter's neat handwriting. He started reading the letter. 

"_Dear mother, I am glad to tell you that I am doing very well, being married is far more fun than you told me. I guess one of the reasons is that they have something here which you haven't back home, at least you haven't mentioned that you do so I guess that you don't. You see, the stork cannot find the ellith underneath all the trees so they have invented something in order to get elflings. It is called fucking and is so much fun. I am really sorry you don't have discovered fucking because it feels so good and it is so much better than having to wait for that stupid bird to arrive. The ellyn here have something called a cock and they use it to fuck the ellith and I am so glad I got married to Thran because his is the best in the realm I am sure. I just cannot get enough of it and I am sure that we will make a lot of pretty elflings. Yesterday we did fuck five times, three times in bed and one in the garden and another time in the hayloft above the stable, the stable master caught us at it but he just laughed and said that we weren't the first couple he had caught in the hayloft and we would probably not be the last neither and then he told us to just go on. Wasn't that nice of him mother?  
>It is really sad that you haven't tried it, it is really amazing and when Thranduil fucks me it feels so good I scream, he calls me his little squealer but he is just as bad, he roars like a lion. You should really have tried it but I guess it's only the ellyn here in Greenwood who can do it, and do it well, or perhaps the ellyn elsewhere doesn't know that they can do it or how since the stork is needed I mean. Too bad really, some of the ellith of your family is a bit uptight, they would have felt so much better after being fucked hard a few times, it really relaxes you and snuggling afterwards is just wonderful. But I am very grateful that you chose to let me marry Thran, I am so happy now and I can't wait for you to visit us, there is so much I want to tell you about. <em>

_I will write again soon and please, for the sake of Eru, if you see any storks just shoo them away, this method is so much better. We have a lot of fun together and we laugh a lot, I have learned so much in these past weeks. Did you know that ellith can create pleasure for themselves if there are no ellyn there to do it for them? And the ellyn can do the same but I don't have to to that since I have my Thran, he is always ready to give me a really good time whenever I want to, and I want it a lot. I do sometimes give him head, that's what they call it when the elleth sucks the ellon's cock but we always end up fucking even though he loves it when I do that. _

_So please do send my best regards to my siblings and the rest of the family and if they are smart they should try it as well, if they have husbands with real good cocks that is. I am getting used to the many weird customs here, there are not many rooms so I have to share one with Thran and we share a bed too, it is very convenient though, we can fuck whenever we like. People are so very nice here and everybody is happy on our behalf. I am sure my life here will be very happy indeed. So again, thank you mother. I haven't had time doing any sewing though, I have been too busy fucking my husband, but he say that my appetite will be sated soon enough, I don't think it will. I am too fond of being thoroughly fucked to ever grow tired of it. Do say hello to my dear father and tell him that if he does have the necessary equipment he should fuck you really well a few times, that would cure that headache you always complain about. Your dear daughter, kisses and hugs and remember, forget about the stork!"_

Failarion was sniggering, then he laughed and before long he stood bent over roaring with laughter and his wife was slowly coming too again, she sat up with an expression of dread and shock on her face. "Oh Holy Eru, what have we done, that ….that filthy forest creature…he has corrupted our daughter, depraved her, taught her unimaginable debauchery. Oh Eru have mercy, my pure little rose, she has become a wanton whore!"

Failarion had gotten a peculiar expression on his face, he bent over and picked up his wife and threw her over his shoulder as if she was a butchered lamb. "Failarion, put me down, what are you doing?!"

She was hammering her hands against his back and he sent her a rather dark and devilish grin. "I am going to follow my daughters advice and see if that method perhaps can cure you of your goddamn piousness. I did learn a thing or too whilst visiting the forest realm myself"

Herenya squealed and struggled but he did carry her into the bedroom without hesitating and threw her down on the bed. "No more headaches and I am sick and tired of you just laying there like a dead fish while I have to beg for permission to touch you so now I am going to fuck you until you beg for mercy and then some more!"

Herenya gasped in shock but before long she didn't have the breath to do anything but gasping and the servants passing by the bedroom stared at each other in shock. What the heck? What had gotten into their usually so pious and frigid mistress? It sounded as if she was screaming for more? They shook their heads in disbelief and walked on and from that day on nobody in that family taught their children that elflings come with the stork. After all, the truth will always prevail, even against the toughest of odds.


End file.
